


The Sweater

by wi22iou



Series: Rosebudd prompts and other things [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Hopeful Ending, M/M, Marital Counseling, Talking, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wi22iou/pseuds/wi22iou
Summary: From a prompt from the Rosebudd.Summarized as: David and Patrick decide to go to marriage counseling.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Rosebudd prompts and other things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824889
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	The Sweater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowvitamins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowvitamins/gifts).



He doesn’t even remember what they had been fighting about. Money. That’s right, it was about the credit card. He is used to having to reign David in sometimes when he sees something “on sale” that he wants for over $500. 

Patrick can’t believe his eyes when he looks at their credit card statement for that month. $765 for what? He blinks and rubs his eyes and looks at it again. Nope, still there and real as ever. 

He goes up to their bedroom where David is putting away laundry. 

“Hon, why is there a $765 charge on the credit card this month from eBay? What could you have possibly bought?” He says with a touch of venom in his voice. He thought they had gotten past the exorbitant spending when they had a couple of hard conversations before and after the wedding and the house. He didn’t think he would still have to have them 3 years later. 

“I- oh shit I thought I had more time until you noticed.” David looks nervous and scared. “I know we need to watch the spending but there’s a reason for this.”

“...and what reason could possibly justify a $800 purchase David? That’s a lot of money we could be using to fix up the house or invest in the store. Did you even think of that before hitting buy? I mean come on David!” 

“It’s $800 Patrick! What do you want to do get divorced over it?” David stops and shuts his mouth. “Oh shit.” 

Patrick takes a deep breath and backtracks a little.

“David, all I’m asking is for you to be a little more careful about spending. I know the store has been doing well, but we need to-“

“I know what we need to do!” David shouts and then winces. “I know how to be responsible with money now. Losing all of it makes you think twice!” He sighs and walks into his walk-in closet and grabs the offending garment in question. “I found this online and it was the one piece I couldn’t take with me when the feds came. It was funnily enough, at the dry cleaners and they wouldn’t let us go back for anything.” He brings it up in front of him. 

“It is my favorite sweater of all time and I’ve been heartbroken that I couldn’t find it anywhere in all my clothes. I even tried calling the dry cleaners after we moved here and all they did was laugh at me and hang up.” 

“I don’t want to get a divorce over this or anything David.” He sighs rubbing his hand over his face. 

“I just need you to be more open with me about stuff and when you want to spend large amounts of money on something, maybe we should talk about it first.”

“Okay, I’m sorry I didn’t think of talking to you first, I just reacted.”

“Which you always do, just react then think. Please try to think beforehand next time before you decide to spend that much money.”

David sighs and comes over and grabs Patrick’s hand. “Our communication hasn’t been so great lately huh?” 

“No, I guess not.” Patrick huffs out. 

“Maybe something needs to change, maybe we need to learn how to best communicate with each other. I have an idea, hope you won’t be opposed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, hope it doesn’t suck!


End file.
